Various techniques, components, devices, etc. are applied to a semiconductor wafer during a semiconductor fabrication process. In an example, a lithography technique is used to transfer a pattern from a photomask to a photoresist on the semiconductor wafer. In another example, a material deposition component is used to deposit a material onto the semiconductor wafer. In another example, a wafer scrubber device is used to mitigate particle contamination on the semiconductor wafer by removing particles from a surface of the semiconductor wafer. A semiconductor fabrication component, such as an advanced process control (APC) component, is configured to evaluate the semiconductor fabrication process to determine whether fabrication parameters, such as process target parameters, are met. If a process target parameter is not met, such as a film thickness being outside an acceptable thickness range, then the semiconductor fabrication component generates an alert indicating that a fabrication process technician is to manually evaluate and adjust one or more fabrication techniques, components, devices, etc. so that the process target parameter is met. Statistical process control (SPC) charts are used to gauge whether the semiconductor fabrication component is operating correctly or adequately.